Shuichi's Wishlist
by shiroihalo
Summary: 100 of Shuichi's wishes-though he probably has far, far more...


100 of Shuichi Shindou's Wishes

That Yuki would sincerely say "I love you".

That Seguchi would get off his back.

That he could spend an entire day with Yuki without interruption(even from Yuki himself)

That Fujisaki would get a girlfriend.

That Sakano would take a chill-pill.

That K would stop shooting him...

That Reiji would stop shooting him...

That Ayaka would stop hitting him...

Hm, that everyone would stop using him for a punching bag...

That he could have a few normal friends too.

That he could've had a few years to flirt(not that Yuki isn't enough, just, you know...)

That he could cook(for Yuki...)

That Yuki would say something nice about lyrics he wrote.

That Tatsuha would disappear.

That his family(especially Maiko) wasn't so weird.

That his mom and his sister wouldn't try to steal Yuki when they go out to eat.

That Yuki would stop kicking him out.

That Yuki would listen to him more.

That K wasn't so pushy.

That Fujisaki would lighten up.

That he didn't have to sleep on the couch.

That the horrible thing known as writer's bolck would shrivel up and die.

That his next CD be dedicated to Yuki(like Yuki's last book was dedicated to him).

That Yuki would let him drink.

That he would never have to work late again.

That they would go out to eat more often.

That inspiration would come when he needed it.

That sleep wasn't so hard to come by these days.

That he could eat nothing but strawberry pocky 24/7 without getting fat, getting tired of it, or having it affect his health.

That horror movies weren't so...horrific...?

That Yuki would act all the time like he did when he was scared. /

That he got mail everyday.

That he could get a pet.

That he wasn't afraid of heights.

That Reiji wouldn't try to "fix" his fear of heights.

That he wasn't afraid of spiders.

That Tatsuha would stop renting giant spider movies and make him watch them with him.

That raccons didn't make him nervous.

That the dark didn't scare him.

That being alone didn't scare him.

That it didn't seem like he was scared of everything...

That Hiro wouldn't be so cruel sometimes.

That Hiro and Ayaka will be happy together.

That Hiro's brother will eventually get a real job... 0

That Maiko will be successful.

That Fujisaki would stop saying he should quit Bad Luck.

That Hiro would stop saying he **will** quit Bad Luck.

That he wasn't so small.

That he didn't look so much like a girl.

That people didn't think that he was a girl.

That his fans would respect his personal privacy(and space!).

That he could go to Europe.

That he could see Nittle Grasper in concert one more time as simply a fan.

That Yuki would go to a movie with him.

That he could go to another carnival soon.

That he had a new yukata(his is ratty XP) for said carnival.

That that he could visit Yuki's family in Kyoto.

That chores would do themselves.

That Yuki would let him use the stereo.

That Reiji would disappear.

That he had a credit card.

That he could buy an Xbox.

Or a Gamecube.

Or a PS2.

Or a Nintendo DS.

Or any game system really!

That Reiji would wear her own cosplay outfits sometimelaugh.

Or(even better) that Reiji would let **him** pick her wardrobe for a week laughs evilly .

That Reiji would be subject to some of her own treatment.

That Sakuma-san would act a lttle less crazy sometimes...

That he could drive.

That Yuki would let him practice driving with his car. --

That he would win a shopping spree at a designer clothes store.

That he would never get another headache. EVER.

That he could sleep in a less...um...comfortable looking way?

That he was as pretty as Yuki...

That people wouldn't pat his head(GRRRRR!).

That dogs wouldn't bite him.

That cats wouldn't chase him.

That he wouldn't have to pass by the alley that makes strange sounds on the way home...

That Yuki woul open up more.

That he would never run out of strawberry shampoo and soap.

That Yuki would show his appreciation of the work he puts into looking good for him.

That he wasn't irresistably drawn to floral prints.

That he could do more than pretend to be driving Hiro's motorcycle(Hiro won't let him try anymore, something about a talk with Yuki and how he agreed with him).

That he didn't hate tea.

That he could sit outside all night just once, and stare at the sky.

That he could afford the cool cell ring tones... T-T

That he had a better cell phone actually...

That work wasn't so hard sometimes.

That he could spend all day with Yuki.

That he could go out without a hat and sunglasses.

That he wasn't so easy to boss around.

That he didn't feel like he had something to prove when it came to Seguchi.

That Tatsuha wasn't such a freak.

That he would have a nice dream tonight.

That he doesn't have any nightmares and end up alone.

That Yuki wasn't so distant.

That he could use Yuki's laptop.

That Yuki would never ever leave again.


End file.
